The present invention relates to novel antireflective coating compositions and their use in image processing by forming a thin layer of the novel antireflective coating composition between a reflective substrate and a photoresist coating. Such compositions are particularly useful in the fabrication of semiconductor devices by photolithographic techniques, especially those requiring exposure with deep ultraviolet radiation.
Photoresist compositions are used in microlithography processes for making miniaturized electronic components such as in the fabrication of computer chips and integrated circuits. Generally, in these processes, a thin coating of film of a photoresist composition is first applied to a substrate material, such as silicon wafers used for making integrated circuits. The coated substrate is then baked to evaporate any solvent in the photoresist composition and to fix the coating onto the substrate. The baked coated surface of the substrate is next subjected to an image-wise exposure to radiation.
This radiation exposure causes a chemical transformation in the exposed areas of the coated surface. Visible light, ultraviolet (UV) light, electron beam and X-ray radiant energy are radiation types commonly used today in microlithographic processes. After this image-wise exposure, the coated substrate is treated with a developer solution to dissolve and remove either the radiation-exposed or the unexposed areas of the photoresist.
The trend towards the miniaturization of semiconductor devices has lead to the use of new photoresists that are sensitive to lower and lower wavelengths of radiation and has also lead to the use of sophisticated multilevel systems to overcome difficulties associated with such miniaturization.
High resolution, chemically amplified, deep ultraviolet (100-300 nm) positive and negative tone photoresists are available for patterning images with less than quarter micron geometries. There are two major deep ultraviolet (uv) exposure technologies that have provided significant advancement in miniaturization, and these are lasers that emit radiation at 248 nm and 193 nm. Examples of such photoresists are given in the following patents and incorporated herein by reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,628, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,660, EP 794458 and GB 2320718. Photoresists for 248 nm have typically been based on substituted polyhydroxystyrene and its copolymers. On the other hand, photoresists for 193 nm exposure require non-aromatic polymers, since aromatics are opaque at this wavelength. Generally, alicyclic hydrocarbons are incorporated into the polymer to replace the etch resistance lost by not having aromatics present. Furthermore, at lower wavelengths the reflection from the substrate becomes increasingly detrimental to the lithographic performance of the photoresist. Therefore, at these wavelengths antireflective coatings become critical.
The use of highly absorbing antireflective coatings in photolithography is a simpler approach to diminish the problems that result from back reflection of light from highly reflective substrates. Two major disadvantages of back reflectivity are thin film interference effects and reflective notching. Thin film interference, or standing waves, result in changes in critical line width dimensions caused by variations in the total light intensity in the resist film as the thickness of the resist changes. Reflective notching becomes severe as the photoresist is patterned over substrates containing topographical features, which scatter light through the photoresist film, leading to line width variations, and in the extreme case, forming regions with complete photoresist loss.
In the past dyed photoresists have been utilized to solve these reflectivity problems. However, it is generally known that dyed resists only reduce reflectivity from the substrate but do not substantially eliminate it. In addition, dyed resists also cause reduction in the lithographic performance of the photoresist, together with possible sublimation of the dye and incompatibility of the dye in resist films.
In cases where further reduction or elimination of line width variation is required, the use of bottom antireflective coating provides the best solution for the elimination of reflectivity. The bottom antireflective coating is applied to the substrate prior to coating with the photoresist and prior to exposure. The resist is exposed imagewise and developed. The antireflective coating in the exposed area is then etched, typically in an oxygen plasma, and the resist pattern is thus transferred to the substrate. The etch rate of the antireflective film should be relatively high in comparison to the photoresist so that the antireflective film is etched without excessive loss of the resist film during the etch process. Inorganic types of antireflective coatings include such films as TiN, TiON, TiW and spin-on organic polymer in the range of 30 NM, and are discussed in the following papers: C. Nolscher et al., Proc SPIE vol. 1086, p242 (1989); K. Bather, H. Schreiber, Thin solid films, 200, 93, (1991); G. Czech et al., Microelectronic Engineering, 21, p. 51 (1993). Inorganic B.A.R.C.s require precise control of the film thickness, uniformity of film, special deposition equipment, complex adhesion promotion techniques prior to resist coating, separate dry etching pattern transfer step, and dry etching for removal.
Organic B.A.R.C.s are more preferred and have been formulated by adding dyes to a polymer coating (Proc. SPIE, Vol. 1086 (1989), p. 106). Problems of such dye blended coatings include 1) separation of the polymer and dye components during spin coating 2) dye stripping into resist solvents, and 3) thermal diffusion into the resist upon the baking process. All these effects cause degradation of photoresist properties and therefore are not the preferred composition.
Light absorbing, film forming polymers are another option. Polymeric organic antireflective coatings are known in the art as described in EP 583,205, and incorporated herein by reference. However, the antireflective films as disclosed in EP 583,205 are cast from organic solvents, such as cyclohexanone and cyclopentanone. The potential hazards of working with such organic solvents, have lead to the development of the antireflective coating composition such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,317, where the solid components of the antireflective coating are both soluble and spin castable from solvents having lesser toxicity hazards. The preferred solvents that are known in the semiconductor industry to have low toxicity, among others, are propylene gycol monomethyl ether acetate (PGMEA), propylene gycol monomethyl ether (PGME), and ethyl lactate (EL). Another advantage of using antireflective coatings soluble in the preferred, lower toxicity solvents, is that these same solvents can also be used to remove the edge bead of the antireflective coating and no additional hazards or equipment expense is incurred, since these solvents are also used for photoresist and photoresist processing. The polymers of the inventions disclosed in the prior art, constitute polymers where the chromaphore is pendant from the backbone of the polymer and where the chromophore, which is typically aromatic, absorbs at wavelengths such as 436 nm, 365 nm and 248 nm, where the photoresist is exposed. These polymers have been found to be ineffective when used as antireflective coatings for photoresists sensitive to 193 nm. It is believed that such antireflective polymers are very aromatic in nature and thus are too reflective, acting as a mirror rather than absorbers. Additionally, these polymers being highly aromatic, have too low a dry etch rate, relative to the new type of nonaromatic photoresists used for 193 nm exposure, and are therefore ineffective for imaging and etching. Photoresist patterns may be damaged or may not be transferred exactly to the substrate if the dry etch rate of the antireflective coating is similar to or less than the etch rate of the photoresist coated on top of the antireflective coating.
The antireflective composition disclosed in EP 542 008, is based on highly aromatic polymers, such as novolaks, polyvinyl phenols, copolymers of polyvinyl phenol and styrene or alphamethyl styrene, etc. Furthermore, this antireflective coating must be able to crosslink with the photoresist, where the photoresist is based on a polyvinylphenol resin sensitive at 248 nm. However, the high degree of aromaticity in the antireflective coating and the photoresist and the low etch rates of novolaks, polyvinylphenols, etc. are detrimental to the imaging process at 193 nm. Therefore, it is necessary to have a bottom antireflective coating that functions well at exposures less than 230 nm.
The novel antireflective coatings of the present invention have been found to have good dry etching properties, which enable a good image transfer from the photoresist to the substrate, and also good absorption characteristics to prevent reflective notching and line width variations or standing waves, particularly at 193 nm. Additionally, substantially no intermixing is present between the antireflective coating and the photoresist film. The antireflective coatings also have good solution stability and form particularly thin films with good coating quality, the latter being particularly advantageous for lithography. When the antireflective coating is used with a photoresist in the imaging process, clean images are obtained.